1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio communication terminal.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-070456 filed on Mar. 23, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various types of data traffic (for example, data traffic by web browsing, streaming video, electronic mail, and transfer of huge files) are generated from radio data communication terminals. There exist some techniques focusing on effective handling of real-time data traffic, in which a high priority is set to data traffic requiring high real-time performance to allocate radio resources (time, frequency, and power) preferentially.
In these techniques, low priority is also allocated to data traffic which do not require real-time performance at all, generated by a radio data communication terminal. Accordingly, the radio resources are also used with respect to this kind of non-real-time data traffic which don't require any real-timeliness (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2003-169363, “Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications Amendment 8: Medium Access Control (MAC) Quality of Service Enhancements”, IEEE Std. 802.11e, 2005).
However, the technique for allocating the radio resources by setting a priority, allocates the radio resources even to data traffic which does not require real-time performance at all, even under a state in which a network has congestion. Therefore, from a standpoint of an operator (common carrier) who operates a radio access network, it is not desirable to accommodate data traffic which does not require real-time performance at all at the time of congestion, because of consuming radio resource, which is desired to be allocated to other data traffic which requires real-time performance. Moreover, even from a standpoint of a user of the radio access network, it's not a big issue to take quite long time to complete to download if the user (and the application used by the user) does not require real-time performance at all and the price of the download is cheaper than ordinary condition. For example, if “download thereof needs to be complete sometime” and that download price is quite cheap, the user might not care about how much time the download takes.